Nuestro Dulce e irreparable Amor
by DarkDL
Summary: Una historia sobre el amor de Inuyasha por Kagome y Kikyo, donde se desenvuelve una historia de amor,drama y un poco de suspenso en la que al final el amor lograra vencer todo mal pero...¿Vencera a la muerte y a la diferencia de epocas?


_**Hola a todos bueno este es el primer Fanfic que publico en esta pagina así que espero que sea de su agrado P y bueno es una historia que implica mas que nada el amor de Kagome, Kikyo e Inu, y sin mas que decir aquí les dejo el capitulo, espero y lo disfruten .**_

_**Nuestro Dulce e irreparable amor**_

**_La historia comienza meses después de haber logrado exterminar a Naraku, todas sus extensiones habían muerto y Kohaku por fin descansaba en paz, y Kagome se encargaba de ser la nueva protectora de la perla...sin embargo inuyasha aun se encontraba pensativo debido a que le había prometido a Kikyo irse con ella y en ese momento:_**

_**Inuyasha: Ki...Kyo!**_

_**Kagome: No tonto, ya deja de confundirme, esta bien que use el mismo traje pero no sabes como me enoja que me confundas así.**_

_**...Y crees que a mi me gusta que me confunda contigo?...**_

_**Kagome: Kikyo! dime a que has venido.**_

_**Kikyo: jajajaja, no seas ingenua, tu sabes muy bien a que vine, es hora de que inuyasha regrese a mi lado**_

_**Inuyasha: ...es cierto kagome**_

_**Kagome: No puedo dejar que hagas eso, ella en todo este tiempo no se apareció, yo me encargue de cuidarte y proteger a la perla.**_

_**Kikyo: es x eso, ahora que la perla ya tiene una nueva dueña es momento de que inuyasha y yo nos vayamos.**_

_**Kagome: Inuyasha dile, dile q no iras**_

_**Inuyasha: Kagome, lo siento, lo prometí**_

_**Kagome: Inuyasha, iras al infierno con ella! De acuerdo, lárgate pero no estaré aquí cuando te vayas (y se va corriendo).**_

_**Inuyasha: Kagome!**_

_**Kikyo: Inuyasha, olvídala, ya llego el momento, tómame de las manos y mírame a los ojos**_

_**Ambos se tomaron de las manos, pero mientras inuyasha veia en los ojos de Kikyo se dio cuenta de algo...**_

_**Inuyasha: Tú...Tú no eres Kikyo!**_

_**Kikyo: Inuyasha q ingenuo eres, volviste a caer en mis trampas**_

_**Inuyasha: Naraku! pero si te derrotamos**_

_**Naraku: Si, pero la poca esencia q quedo de mi pudo transformarse en kikyo para llevarte conmigo al infierno JAJAJAJAJA**_

_**Inuyasha: Maldito! (Mientras se abre un portal q los lleva al infierno) Kagome! perdóname...**_

_**A lo lejos kagome paro de correr ya que se había oscurecido todo el cielo:**_

_**Kagome:(volteando hacia donde había dejado a inuyasha) inuyasha...espero que seas muy feliz, es solo que no puedo evitar sentir que algo anda mal en todo esto.**_

_**De repente Kagome escucho un sonido familiar, era el sonido de alguien corriendo a toda velocidad...Kouga.**_

_**Kouga: Kagome!**_

_**Kagome: Kouga, dime que haces por aquí? me alegra verte, ya que desde que acabamos con Naraku no volvimos a saber de ti**_

_**Kouga: Si, es porque fui a la montaña junto con Ayame a reunir a todos los hombres lobo para volver a hacer una comunidad, por cierto, donde esta esa bestia?**_

_**Kagome: Me alegro, pues inuyasha... se fue con Kikyo al infierno, supongo que eso te hace feliz no?**_

_**Kouga: a q te refieres?**_

_**Kagome: Bueno, tu deseabas ser mi esposo no? creo que ahora que inuyasha ya no esta podré cumplirte (esto lo dice debido a q esta lastimada x dentro)**_

_**Kouga: Oo! Kagome, estas hablando en serio, esque em...**_

_**Kagome: Q sucede?**_

_**Kouga: Veraz, cuando vi q te fuiste abrazando a inuyasha, me di cuenta d q aunque estuviésemos juntos no me querrías como a el, es x eso que le prometí a Ayame q nos casaríamos y tendríamos una familia, aunque...podría tener 2 esposas **_

_**Kagome: ¬¬ no me refiero a eso, pero...me alegro mucho x ti, supongo q este será mi destino ahora, ser como... AY NO Q HORROR NO KIERO TERMINAR COMO LA ANCIANA KAEDE!**_

_**Kouga: Oye kagome, dijiste q la bestia se fue con la sacerdotisa q es igual a ti?**_

_**Kagome: Si, sucede algo?**_

_**Kouga: mmmm, esque en nuestro camino, ayame y yo nos encontramos con esa sacerdotisa, al parecer estaba muy débil e incluso le costaba respirar, es x eso que la llevamos a la montaña junto con los demás, esa es la razón por la que vine a esta aldea, ya que esa sacerdotisa nos pidió q le dijéramos a Inuyasha q la perdonara por no poder cumplir ella su promesa...**_

_**Kagome: No, no puede ser, dime, ella aun esta viva?**_

_**Kouga: si, x la noche llegaron unas serpientes muy raras, con almas q le dieron a esa mujer, sin embargo esas serpientes ivan muriendo poco a poco, parece ser que su tiempo aqui termino...**_

_**Kagome: Kouga, rápido llévame con ella, tal ves ella sepa que sucedió con inuyasha**_

_**Kouga: si realmente es muy extraño ya q esa mujer se encuentra en esa montaña el bestia no se pudo haber ido con ella, pero entonces, con quien se fue?**_

_**Kagome: No! no puede ser... rápido llévame (se sube en su espalda y kouga se van corriendo) espero q no sea lo que pienso...**_

_**Mientras tanto Naraku e Inuyasha se transportaron al infierno en donde:**_

_**Naraku: Jajaja inuyasha ahora pasaras toda la eternidad en este lugar, y hay varios amigos que quieren verte**_

_**Inuyasha! (desde la oscuridad empezaron a salir varios rostros conocidos) Kannna, Kagura, Los siete guerreros, no puede ser, todos los enemigos están aquí**_

_**Naraku: Jajajajaja si, ahora pagaras una y otra ves por haberte metido con nosotros y claro en este lugar jamás morirás sin embargo sufrirás como nunca empezando por... Kanna muéstrale a Inuyasha**_

_**Inuyasha: Kanna?**_

_**Kanna: ...Kagome ya te ha olvidado (y voltea su espejo mostrándole a inuyasha como va Kagome en la espalda de Kouga)**_

_**Inuyasha: no no puede ser cierto**_

_**Naraku: Si ahora ambos se casaran ya q realmente siempre fuiste una basura para ella**_

_**Inuyasha: no...Al parecer e perdido todo lo que tenia, ahora entiendo ella nunca me amo siempre quiso a ese lobo, al parecer nuestro amor nunca fue tan dulce como creí, incluso sentía lo mismo que con kikyo, pero parece q ahora todo es irreparable, adelante, háganme lo q quieran, ya q no tengo mas porque vivir...**_

_**Naraku: jajajaja**_

_**Kagome y kouga llegaron a la montaña y entraron al lugar donde se encontraban ayame y kikyo.**_

_**Ayame: Kouga, que bueno que has venido y q trajiste a Kagome, al parecer a la sacerdotisa kikyo no le queda mucho tiempo.**_

_**Kagome: kikyo...realmente eres tú?**_

_**Continuara...**_

_**Espero y me dejen varios Reviews y me digan si les agrado y si no para mejorarlo…**_


End file.
